


no love like your love

by asael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: Dimitri and Claude get a little time away from their responsibilities - and of course, all they really want to do is indulge one another.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	no love like your love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Raimy. Thank you so much for being so wonderful! I really hope you like it!

It was rare that Claude got to properly indulge himself, and rarer still for Dimitri, so the fact that they’d both managed it - that they’d carved out a little time between council meetings and treaty negotiations and the hundreds of other responsibilities that made up ruling two countries - was wonderful indeed.

What was more wonderful was having Dimitri in his bed, their clothing on the floor in a heap, nothing but miles of bare skin and Dimitri’s undivided attention.

When they were together like this Dimitri was so focused, so intent. It was as if there was nothing in the room, nothing in the _world_ but Claude, and Claude - 

Well, he was awfully fond of that.

Right then, Dimitri was sucking a mark into Claude’s bare neck, all lips and teeth and hunger. His large hand slid over Claude’s hip, down to his thigh, hitching Claude’s leg up around his so they were pressed together. Skin against skin, Claude’s half-hard cock sliding against Dimitri’s, enough sensation to make him gasp.

Part of Claude wanted nothing more than to push closer, rut against Dimitri until they were both senseless and slick. He liked that, and he liked how Dimitri would always apologize afterwards as if embarrassed to come on Claude. As if Claude didn’t regularly _ask_ him to do so, as if Claude didn’t love it when he did. 

But that wasn’t what he really wanted right now. What he wanted was to taste Dimitri. It had been too long - he craved the weight of Dimitri in his mouth, wanting to swallow him down, hungry in a way it was impossible to deny.

Dimitri’s hand moved to Claude’s ass, cupping him there, his mouth now on the underside of Claude’s jaw. Claude tangled his fingers in Dimitri’s hair, tugging him away just enough so that Claude could kiss him. When they parted, he grinned, a devilish little thing.

“As much as I like the way you’re touching me,” he said, “I really want to suck you off right now.”

Dimitri flushed, and Claude took a moment to enjoy those pretty pink cheeks. No matter how often they did this, no matter _what_ they did, Dimitri still blushed when Claude spoke of it so plainly. He was impossibly sweet, as polite as a storybook prince, and Claude loved that about him. Even now, after years of war and kingship, madness and carefully-won stability, there was a sweetness to Dimitri that stole Claude’s breath away.

“I would - like that,” Dimitri said, and he tugged Claude to him for one more kiss before letting him go. “If it’s truly what you wish.”

Claude winked at him. “Please. It’s been too long since I’ve tasted you - it’s _exactly_ what I wish.” He pressed Dimitri’s shoulders back against the pillows and slid down his body, pressing Dimitri’s thighs apart so he could settle between them.

Dimitri was undeniably hard now, a sight Claude rejoiced in. He was big, thick and long, enough so that it had taken Claude some practice before he was able to take all of him. He didn’t have any problem with that now, luckily. He leaned down, wrapping his hand around Dimitri’s shaft, tongue flicking out to lick the tip of his cock, the fluid gathered there. 

Dimitri groaned, and Claude saw his fingers tangle in the bedsheets. When he got worked up, he tended to manhandle Claude - tangle a hand in his hair and fuck his mouth, press him into the sheets and fuck him until all he could do was cry out. Claude liked it, _loved_ it, never failed to tell Dimitri that he really, truly did not mind at all - but Dimitri always still tried to hold back at first, afraid of hurting him, afraid of doing something Claude wouldn’t like.

It was cute. Sweet, like the rest of Dimitri, taller and immensely stronger than Claude but still so careful. Besides, Claude enjoyed the challenge of it, teasing Dimitri and getting him worked up until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He took the head of Dimitri’s cock in his mouth. The taste of him, his scent, his weight on Claude’s tongue - it was getting him worked up, his own erection rather distracting. But he could deal with that later. Right now, he had exactly what he wanted.

As Claude began to take Dimitri deeper, he worked his hand on Dimitri’s shaft. Above him, he could hear Dimitri’s breath coming faster. One quick glance up, at Dimitri’s face, told him all he needed to know.

Their eyes met. Dimitri’s one blue eye glimmered, looking nowhere but at Claude, filled with a need that was almost palpable. Claude wanted to smile, wanted to tell Dimitri he looked gorgeous when he was full of lust, but his mouth was rather busy - so instead he just flattened his tongue on the underside of Dimitri’s cock and licked, taking him deeper as he did so, swallowing him down.

“ _Goddess_ ,” Dimitri said, and finally he let go of the sheets. Claude expected Dimitri to tug at his hair, encourage him, but instead he moved. He caught hold of Claude’s shoulders, pulling him up and off Dimitri, Dimitri’s spit-slicked cock falling from his mouth. For a moment Claude feared he had done something wrong.

“I need you,” Dimitri said, his voice low and tight. “Like this.”

He moved Claude so easily, like Claude was nothing, though in fact Claude was a not particularly small or light man. Claude had always liked that - something about Dimitri’s casual strength was an incredible turn-on, and when he used it without thinking it was even better. Before he knew it, they were curled around each other - Claude on his side, Dimitri’s big cock right in front of him, Dimitri’s head down by his own needy erection.

“Oh,” Claude said, suddenly pleased. “Mm… I’m all yours, Dima.”

He expected to feel Dimitri’s mouth on his cock, expected to be engulfed in wet heat. Instead Dimitri lifted one of his legs and nosed past his cock, past his balls, and Claude felt his tongue -

_Oh._

He liked that, and Dimitri knew it now, because Claude had made a truly obscene noise when Dimitri’s tongue brushed his hole. Dimitri had never done this before, and Claude had never asked for it - Dimitri tended to be shyer about what they did together, and Claude never wanted to push him. Claude had _thought_ about it, of course, but - the reality was something entirely different.

Because Claude was smaller than Dimitri, he had the perfect angle, and it seemed that he was not at all shy about using it. He bent in close, one arm wrapping around Claude’s thigh to hold him where he was. Claude felt the flat of Dimitri’s tongue against him, and his breath caught again. The sensation was utterly different than Dimitri’s fingers or his dick, as much as Claude loved both of those things. He wanted more, wanted to press back against Dimitri, but he could control himself - he could let Dimitri take it at his pace.

Besides, he had an excellent distraction right in front of him.

Though it was impossible to ignore what Dimitri was doing to him, he tried desperately to focus. He wrapped his hand around Dimitri’s cock again, stroking it, and was rewarded by a sigh of pleasure, Dimitri’s breath gusting across Claude’s sensitive skin. Claude curled in, getting his lips around the head of Dimitri’s cock, licking away the precum that had gathered there.

Dimitri gripped his thigh harder, fingers digging in, and Claude wondered if there would be marks there later. He hoped so. He loved that - loved the dark, fingerprint-sized marks that would linger for a day or two after Dimitri held onto him too hard. He loved the way he could never quite span them with his own fingers, thanks to Dimitri’s large hands. He loved pressing into them and feeling the soft sting of it, remembering these moments.

He rewarded Dimitri the only way he could, by taking him deeper, taking his cock in as further. Claude could take him deeper - could take him all the way in, after some practice, could even let Dimitri fuck his mouth without choking these days - but he was going slow this time, savoring each bare inch of flesh, tasting and licking and sucking.

And Dimitri - Dimitri rewarded him in turn. His tongue, hot and slick and strong, stopped laving over Claude’s hole and began to press into him. As relaxed and needy as Claude felt, it was easy for Dimitri to press pass his entrance, breaching that tight ring of muscle and entering him. It felt - strange, incredible, _so_ good. Claude could not help himself, moaning around the cock in his mouth, practically whimpering as Dimitri pulled out and then did it again.

Claude’s own cock was dripping now, mostly ignored except where it sometimes slid against Dimitri’s chest, but he didn’t care. He barely even noticed. All he needed was Dimitri’s cock in his mouth, Dimitri’s lips and tongue hard at work on his ass. He wanted more, he wanted to lose himself in this.

He took Dimitri deeper, swallowing him down, reaching up to slide a hand over his ass and tug, encouraging him to thrust into Claude’s mouth. And he did, stuttering movements of his hips that filled Claude with even more need. Seeing, _feeling_ Dimitri lose himself always did that to Claude. 

It didn’t seem to distract Dimitri, not even for a moment. Even as he thrust into Claude’s mouth, his tongue pressed into Claude again, swirling around his entrance and plunging deeper. Claude’s nerve ending sang with the sensation, and this time he couldn’t help pressing back against Dimitri. Dimitri responded with more hunger, more attention. He was shameless and eager, and Claude’s head - his entire body - was full of nothing but him.

He knew even with Dimitri’s cock in his mouth he was making noise, unable to control himself. Moans and cries and even - when Dimitri finally lifted a hand to wrap around his cock - an embarrassing, undignified squeak. He didn’t care. He was lost in it, completely lost, and when Dimitri began to jerk him off he didn’t even have a chance.

The truth was, Claude probably would have come even without that, but with it - he spilled in a moment, body tensing as he came all over Dimitri’s chest. It was a mess, one he’d gladly clean up later, but for now he barely noticed. Pleasure coursed through him, and with the few remaining braincells he had he renewed his efforts to suck Dimitri off. He was eager and sloppy and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was giving Dimitri even a fraction of the same pleasure Dimitri had given him.

Claude was still shuddering from his own orgasm when Dimitri’s hips jerked, thrusting into his mouth, and he came. Claude swallowed all that he could, but some spilled from his lips. They were slick with Dimitri’s cum, and as Dimitri pulled from his mouth, Claude shamelessly licked it up. He couldn’t do anything about the mess they’d made of the sheets, but he also couldn’t bring himself to care, not with the sated contentment that was washing over him.

Dimitri moved, getting up to retrieve water and cloth to clean them both with. Claude was a bit disappointed - he liked taking care of Dimitri after they’d pleasured each other - but he felt too good to move anyway. This time, he’d let Dimitri take care of him. 

Dimitri was gentle. He cleaned Claude first, then himself, and then he laid back against the pillows and tugged Claude up to drape over his chest. Claude curled against him, warm and happy. He pressed his lips to Dimitri’s shoulder, then his neck, then the underside of his jaw.

“Hmm,” he murmured, a soft and pleased sound. “What brought that on?”

From that angle, he could see Dimitri’s blush clear as day. “I - suppose I’d been thinking about it for awhile. Did you… did you like it?” His voice was full of a sweet nervousness that had Claude smiling.

“Couldn’t you tell?” He kissed Dimitri’s jawline, lingering there for a moment. “I _loved_ it.” He also loved the idea that Dimitri had been thinking about it for awhile. That he’d been thinking about Claude, about tasting him like that. That maybe he’d touched himself to the thought of it.

Claude felt the seeds of desire taking root in him again, though he knew his body wasn’t ready for more. Later. They had more time.

“Now I’m excited to see what else you might have been thinking about,” Claude said with a devilish smile. “Is there more?”

“There… might be a few things,” Dimitri said, and he was smiling now too. He carded his fingers through Claude’s hair, gentle and affectionate.

“Give me a little time, then,” Claude said, “and I’d love to find out.” He let his head fall against Dimitri’s shoulder, already thinking of later, already wanting more.

“As you wish,” Dimitri said, and Claude could hear anticipation in his voice.

He thought _later_ might come awfully soon.


End file.
